1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playing animal toy and particularly relates to such a toy which provides a situation in which a toy means appears to be playing, riding in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed a wide variety of toys of this kind, some of which are, for example, a toy in imitation of a desired animal which imitates the behavior of said animal by itself, an animal toy which mimics playing a musical instrument, an animal toy which rides in a vehicle such as a car to mimic driving a car, and so on.
Such toys, however, often aim at attracting interest in the action of the toy means itself or in motion of the vehicle in which the toy rides. Especially in toys consisting of toy means and playing means, it could be said that they lack unity between the toy means and the playing means, and that they have a problem in their mechanism of providing realistic motion whereby the toy means plays with the playing means.